my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tale of Love
Synopsis Jessie ([[Alice Pineda]]) is a hardworking sales lady and a part time artist, but after an incident she got fired from her job and later on got into an incident that loses her ability to be an artist, due to the unfortunate things that keeps happening in her life she ask for a miracle in a fairy tale book, right after her wish she comes across Jerome ([[Levy Lazaro]]) the CEO of Lotus Jewelry Company who gave her a job as his secretary. Cast *'''[[Alice Pineda]] as Jessie Marie "Jessie" Asuncion''' - daughter of a rancher who captures many peoples heart by her kindness and bubbly personality. She became the personal secretary of Jerome and later on becoming his love interest, but due to their difference in status and Jerome's ex-girlfriend ruins their friendship. *'''[[Levy Lazaro]] as Jerome Salcedo''' - The kind hearted CEO of Lotus Jewelry Company. As CEO he is shown to be a cool and cold hearted person. After a long time of recovery from his heartbreak with Ivy he comes to moves on and lives his life working the whole time in his company. He later on comes across Jessie whom he later assigned as his secretary, after many times of being saved by Jessie, she later on becomes his first and only best friend, since he hasn't had any friends since birth in order to protect his identity. Jessie later on becomes his love interest. *'''[[Shim Lee Joon]] as Jerry Fernandez''' - Jerome's rival even though their parents are business partners. He is considers to be "perfect" by ladies especially his good looking charms. He later on comes to meet Jessie in a fan sign event since Jessie is a big fan of him and later on becomes her friend. He later on got in dispute with Ivy after Ivy had tried to hurt Jessie, but comes to pity her after knowing her story and her backing out between Jessie and Jerome. She later on falls in love with Ivy and the two started dating during the ending credits. *'''[[Lilla Ueno]] as Ivy Manalo''' - a famous model and Jerome's girlfriend. Despite being famous she considers herself to be just as anybody else. During Jerome's birthday when the two of them are going on a date, Ivy got into an accident later on got sent to abroad for further medication without the knowledge of Jerome, Ivy's father lies to Jerome and tells him that Ivy wanted to break up with him. Few years later Ivy went back to Milli City and once again meet up with Jerome, but only to find out that he despises and finds out that he has a new girlfriend Jessie. She later on promises that she will get Jerome back, but given up after she truly sees that Jerome is happy and really like Jessie. Supporting Cast *'''[[Maria Diaz]] as Sofia Espulgar''' - Daughter of a wealthy family and Jessie's best friend. Even though her status differs from that of Jessie, she treats Jessie as if they're not different at all. She is known for her specialty in cooking and reveals only to Jessie that she once wants to be a great chef someday just like her mother, but her dreams didn't come true after her father had assigned her to be the next president of E Group. *'''[[Jan Garcia]] as Benjie Salvador/Renjie Salvador''' - A hardworking lawyer who came from poverty to riches. After failing to protect his older twin brother from the people who kill him. He promises to himself to not let it happen again. He later on became the lawyer of Sofia after her case with Liam, and thus becoming her friend later her love interest. *'''[[Enrico Solomon]] as Liam De Guzman''' - Son of DG Entertainment and the one who is in an arranged marriage with Sofia even though she don't love her. Few years later after their marriage, he started going out with many girls thus making Sofia to ask for a divorce. After getting a divorce with Sofia. He later on got in trouble together with the mafia thus needing E Groups help, but was refused by Sofia and was sent to jail. Soundtracks *''With Me'' by ''[[Sarah Walter]] - ''opening song'' '' *''All Because of Me'' by ''[[Alden Garcia]] - ''ending song'''' Information Awards